The Wisconsin National Primate Research Center (WNPRC) is one of seven federally supported National Primate Research Centers and the only one in the Midwest. WNPRC's mission is to increase the understanding of basic primate biology and to improve human health and quality of life through research. To accomplish this, the WNPRC helps discover treatments, preventions and cures for human disease; generates new knowledge of primate biology, from the molecular and whole animal levels to the understanding of primate ecosystems; facilitates research progress by providing expertise, resources and training to scientists worldwide; and collects primate information and disseminates to the research community and to the public.